Forum:Next Dead Fantasy Fighter?
Put down here whatever character you would like to see enter Dead Fantasy in the future. Make sure to upload a picture of the character, and vote on whether you would agree or not with the other choices. Make sure that the mentioned character belongs to the Square-enix or Tecmo Companies. Note that putting down a character here does not mean they will appear in the next Dead Fantasy, and is done only for fun. Feel free to add more characters and categories, as well as add reasons on to pre-existing characters. So what are you waiting for? Tell us your pick! ::Note, formality is not an issue on this page. Share with us your witticisms. From Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy VII Zack Fair Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It doesn't matter if he's dead, ACC proves he can appear in the living world anyway. *He's a badass one-man army, and he looks damn good doing it. *He will inevitably be needed by Cloud to give spiritual strength and to drag him out of his emo hole. *The Buster Sword's already been rendered by Monty, someone might as well use it. *How many soldiers did it take to kill Zack? OVER 9000!!!!! ---- Aerith Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Tifa could really use her healing Limit Breaks right about now. *She could have a battle of the look-alikes with Helena. Sephiroth Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Cloud's nemesis and one of the most badass videogame villains of all time. *What more reason do you need? ---- Barret Wallace Agree Disagree Reasoning: * Hes a seriously an under-rated character that can definitely throw down. * He has a personality that would clash with friend and foe alike. * If nothing else he'd be good back up. ---- Yuffie Kisaragi Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She's the best ninja of the Final Fantasy series. *If Hitomi's got all that Materia, someone has to get it back eventually. *She could show those DOA ninjas what a real shuriken looks like. ---- Vincent Valentine Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Badass picture is explanatory *He's shown that he's capable of saving Cloud's ass in a tight spot. That might come in handy, you know. *Teleport-cutting might kill Bahamut, but try out Galian Beast. He would break you over his knee. *You know what would make Dead Fantasy more "WTF-awesome" worthy? A Jason Voorhees lookalike. Bring on Hellmasker. *He was a Turk, and Turks are made of unleaded awesome. ---- Final Fantasy VIII Squall Leonheart Agree Disagree Reasoning: *To appease the FFVIII fans who are tired of seeing Cloud hogging spotlight. *His lady's been doing all the work up to now, and that just ain't right. *Rinoa has her own unique gunblade for a reason---because someone is obviously still using the original. *Lionheart FTW Quistis Trepe Agree Disagree Reasoning: *What does DOA lack? Class and sophistication! *Her whip can do some serious damage Zell Dincht Agree Disagree Reasoning: *More Martial Arts! *Tifa + Zell = One Epic Team Ultimecia Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Because we need a villain in this. *Because she has Sorceress powers that can probably match Rinoa's. *No One is superior to Ultimecia! Final Fantasy X Auron Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Because he's Auron. 'Nuff said. ---- Paine Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It's a no brainer, she's meant to be in this! *She's strong like Tifa but with a sword! *Y & R are in it, why not P to complete the trio team? ---- Lulu Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Only reason, we NEED magic ---- Final Fantasy XI Shantotto Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She can take out those Plebians with little effort *We need a little insanity *You can't hit her *Shantotto is the greatest warrior of the FF universe ---- Final Fantasy XII Balthier Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Well, he is the leading man. *Just look at the picture--the man is pimpin'. But... the good kind. *Dead Fantasy is chock full of ladies -- he's a ladykiller. Put two and two together. *He's a dashing pirate with a big gun. You just can't go wrong. ---- Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She can actually perform the acrobatics showcased in DF. *She canonically defies gravity anyways. *She is shown quite capable of punching overgrown men onto their asses. *With Tifa out and the girls divided, she's the pillar of strength they need right now. ---- Yun Fang Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She's a dragoon -- that's hot. *She controls Bahamut -- that's hot. *She's, just ... hot. ---- Final Fantasy Versus Noctis Agree Disagree Reasoning: *There's no getting past this guy's powers. *Mass slaughter never looked so stylish. *If Monty can make a moveset for Kairi, he can make one for this stud. *Noctis is fine. *His family's a fucking mafia hierarchy. Beat that. ---- Final Fantasy VI Terra Branford Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Magical Powers that can be used for both long range and short range attacks *Esper form = FTW *What's more deadly than that? ---- From Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Christie Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It would be interesting to see how her personality clashes with the other girls *Final Fantasy's involved, and DF has yet to debut any white-haired characters. Blasphemy. ---- Kokoro Agree Disagree Reasoning: *For the lulz Bayman Agree Disagree Reasoning: *The solid snake of DOA. *He'd make a good match up for Barret or Leon, y'know if they appear. ----